saranghae maboy
by geelovekorea
Summary: Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Fishy namja yang saat ini sedang memelukku lembut sehingga membuatku merasa sangat nyaman, perasaan yang selalu muncul saat dia memelukku erat, perasaan selalu terlindungi olehnya. one shoot eunhae couple. eunhyuk side. eunhyuk uke, donghae seme. yaoi. boysxboys. failure fluff n romance. review?


**SARANGHAE MABOY**

* * *

Cast : Lee Hyukjae – Super Junior

Lee Donghae – Super Junior

Super Junior member as cameo (nama saja)

Genre : apa aja deh,,author gk pinter nentuin genre. Pengennya sih fluff gitu tp gk tau deh berasa failure fluff.

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s)

* * *

_**fanfict aku yang berikutnya. Author masih belajar jadi harap maklum kalau masih berantakan dan gaje ceritanya. Dan kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca fict-fic yang author buat harap maklum karena biasanya ide fict ini memang muncul setelah baca sebuah cerpen atau bahkan sesaat setelah baca fanfict punya author laen. Author sudah berusaha untuk made in me tapi namanya juga terinspirasi jadi sudah bisa dipastikan tidak jauh beda dengan cerita aslinya. Jadi jika kemiripan alur harap dimaklumi.**_

_**Cerita ini yaoi. Yang tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. Silahkan klik 'x' dipojok kanan. Tidak ada yang melarang. Bagi yang sudah baca diharap review tapi yang tidak berminat terhadap fict ini diharap tidak ngebash castnya karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Baiklah, daripara nedengar ocehan gk jelas dari author silahkan baca fict abalku.**_

* * *

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.  
**

* * *

Huft,,akhirnya sampai juga di Dorm. Badanku serasa tak bertulang karena kehabisan tenaga. Setelah munculnya album Super Junior yang kelima 6jib membuat semua member Super Junior yang memang sudah padat menjadi semakin padat. Kami keluar masuk dari satu studio ke studio lain. Dari satu panggung ke panggung lain. Dari satu radio ke radio lain. Terlebih saat ini kami juga tengah disibukkan dengan padatnya jadwal Super Show kami di beberapa Negara yang sudah sangat dipastikan akan sangat menguras tenaga kami. Disamping itu masing-masing member juga masih ada jadwal masing-masing. Seperti diriku ini, memang sudah tidak lagi menjadi DJ di Sukira dengan Leeteuk hyung tapi aku masih ada jadwal lainnya seperti reality show bersama Leeteuk hyung juga dan Shindong hyung di Teukigayo Strong Heart, belum lagi Star King dan beberapa reality show yang harus aku jalani. Tapi meski aku sadari kalau semua jadwal yang aku jalani sekarang masih belum apa-apanya dibandingkan member yang lain karena berkurangnya jumlah member kami sehingga setiap member yang tersisa bertanggung jawab atas nama Super Junior untuk bisa memenuhi semua kontrak yang telah disetujui oleh pihak manajemen kami.

Dan dari semua member Super Junior yang ada, Leeteuk hyunglah yang memiliki jadwal yang paling banyak. Sebagai leader dari Super Junior sudah pasti Leeteuk hyung akan disibukkan untuk mengawasi dan mengatur kami, semua dongsaeng kesayangannya, mengatur jadwal kami dengan manager hyung, mengingatkan semua jadwal kami. Hal itu saja sudah membuatnya lelah karena kelakuan kami yang terkadang memang kelewat hyperaktif. Disamping itu dengan jadwal Leeteuk hyung di Teukigayo Strong Heart, reality show We Got Married bersama Sora-ssi, reality show Star King, belum lagi yang baru-baru ini diharuskan untuk mendukung secara nyata hoobae kami yang baru saja debut juga tidak lupa dengan seala persiapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum dia masuk wajib militer yang katanya akan berlangsung dalam jangka waktu dekat ini.

Memang kami, sebagai sunbae akan selalu mendukung hoobae kami, akan dengan senang hati membantu dan mensupport mereka tapi baru kali ini manajemen kami memerintahkan Super Junior untuk ikut terjun langsung di kelahiran hoobae kami. Setauku hoobae kami yang lain, seperti SNSD, f(x) dan SHINee tidak pernah melibatkan kami secara langsung. Paling hanya akan melibatkan kami dalam pertunjukkan bersama atau ikut reality show bersama dalam sekali waktu dan itu juga tidak dari awal sampai selesai. Kami hanya akan muncul sebegai cameo atau pemeran figuran sehingga menunjukkan kepada masyarakat kalau kami juga ada dibelakang kami. Menunjukkan kepada ELF untuk juga mencintai hoobae kami karena Super Junior juga merupakan bagian dari hoobae kami. Namun karena sudah merupakan keputusan dari manajemen kami maka kami tidak bisa mengelak dan Leeteuk hyung langsung mengambil alih tugas ini.

Dia memang pernah mengatakan kepada manajer hyung kalau Super Junior akan menerima tugas itu tapi tidak untuk semua member, hanya dengannya saja. Karena menurutnya, jadwal semua member sudah terlalu banyak sehingga sudah tidak bisa ditambah dengan jadwal yang lain. Lagipula Leeteuk hyung juga tak ingin kesehatan para member menjadi taruhannya mengingat kami akan menjalani Super Show. Awalnya kami menolak tapi dengan lembutnya Leeteuk hyung memberikan kami penjelasan dan pengertian yang membuat kami semakin yakin bahwa dia memang leader terbaik yang pernah ada. Leeteuk hyung, our Angel without Wing.

Tapi akhirnya aku mengetahui apa alasan sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu mengapa dia seolah ingin mengambil alih semua jadwal kami, seolah tidak ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya meskipun ingin, seolah tidak peduli akan semua kegiatannya yang mungkin bisa membuat gila bagi kami. Alasannya cukup simple. Apa yang dilakukannya selama ini karena dia hanya tidak ingin membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang tidak jelas yang justru itu akan semakin membuatnya tersiksa, tersiksa akan rasa rindunya pada seseorang yang sudah semakin membuncah, rasa ingin berjumpa pada seseorang yang telah hampir dua tahun belakangan ini meninggalkan kami sementara waktu karena harus mengikuti wajib militer. Ya,,, Leeteuk hyung sangat merindukan Kangin hyung. Rasa rindunya yang selama ini harus ditahan dan berhasil disembunyikan dari kami, rasa ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan kepada kami seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya dan dengan segudang jadwal yang harus dijalaninyalah merupakan satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hanya dengan tidak pernah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya maka tidak akan ada waktu senggang untuk bisa memikirkan 'appa' kami.

Kalau kalian bertanya dari mana aku bisa tau hal itu? Bukankah tadi aku mengatakan bahwa Leeteuk hyung berhasil menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya itu dari kami? Aku mengetahui itu semua tak sengaja. Saat itu, aku yang tiba-tiba terbangun karena rasa haus di tengah malam membuatku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk segera menuju dapur dan aku melihat balkon kamar kami yang sedikit terbuka. Berjalan dengan maksud untuk menutup jendela balkon tersebut, namun belum sempat menyentuh daun jendela nampak sosok yang tak asing bagiku, Leeteuk hyung. Saat ingin menyapanya ada yang membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menyapanya. Nampak sosoknya yang sedang terisak pelan sambil memegang pelan tiang penyangga balkon kami dan sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, tak lama terdengar suaranya yang parau, "Kanginnie,,bogoshippo.."

Tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar tapi dengan itu aku bisa mengetahui semuanya, alasannya selama ini. Tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang mencuri dengan maka dengan segera aku kembali ke kamar dan melupakan tujuan awal untuk mengambil minum. Tapi dengan melihat apa yang terjadi waktu itu, cukup bisa membuatku sadar seberapa besar rasa sayang Leeteuk hyung pada Kangin hyung, juga pada kami, dongsaengnya yang nakal dan sulit diatur, terutama aku dan Kyuhyun. Cukup bisa merasakan seberapa keras usaha yang dilakukan Leeteuk hyung untuk kami. Saranghae Teuki hyung, jeongmal saranghae uri Angel…

l

l

Tapi sepertinya itu pula yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk mencari kesibukan, entah itu apapun. Baik mengikuti semua schedule yang sudah dibuat oleh manajer hyung ataupun aku akan keluar untuk sekedar mencari kesibukan. Bukan aku tak ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang kecil ini, namun itu semua untuk menghindari aku dari kekosongan yang bisa membuatku merindukan namjachinguku, seperti yang selama ini dilakukan Teuki hyung. Kami memang disibukkan dengan promo album baru kami dan ini juga masih akan berlanjut dengan persiapan album kami yang lain. Mengingat Leeteuk hyung yang akan segera wamil. Namun disamping kesibukan itu, ada kesibukan lain yang membuat waktu kebersamaanku dengan namjachinguku berkurang. Dia saat ini sedang disibukkan dengan syuting film Miss Panda and Hedgehog. Hampir semua waktunya dihabiskan untuk itu.

Mungkin memang keresahan yang aku rasakan tidak seberat Teuki hyung karena dia terpaksa dipisahkan oleh Kangin hyung yang sangat sulit ditemui karena jadwal kemiliterannya. Sedangkan aku, meski untuk saat ini komunikasi dan frekuensi pertemuanku dengan Donghae sangatlah terbatas tapi kami masih bisa bertemu kapan saja, bahkan kami masih tinggal dalam dorm yang sama. Lalu apa masalahnya? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang akan langsung muncul dalam benak kalian. Sebenarnya tidak akan jadi masalah jika saja waktu yang dimiliki bisa dihabiskan berdua saja, terlebih biasanya pada saat live perform kami tidak akan canggung-canggung untuk melakukan skinship. Kami tidak akan sungkan untuk melakukannya, meski ini kami lakukan hanya untuk fans servis tapi kami tidak mengingkarinya kalau kami cukup menikmatinya. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, selain jadwal Super Junior kami juga memiliki jadwal individual masing-masing. Karena kesibukan masing-masing itulah yang membuatku dan Donghae sangat menikmati fanservis kami karena kami secara tidak langsung bisa menyalurkan rasa rindu kami yang sudah lama tidak bersama. Entah itu hanya untuk mengobrol bersama atau bercudlling ria atau bahkan sampai melakukan hal lainnya yang biasa kami lakukan untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang kami satu sama lain. Meski kami tidak bisa seintim seperti sedang offair atau di dorm tapi lewat skinship ini kami bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa rindu kami.

Namun sepertinya hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa? Karena saat ini fanservis yang dilakukan Eunhae sudah tidak sebanyak dan sesering dulu. Saat ini lebih banyak Haemin moment atau Yehae moment. Sedangkan aku sendiri dengan Eunwook moment atau dengan Kyuhyuk moment. Frekuensi Eunhae moment berkurang. Ini bukan kemauan kami, ini kemauan dari manager kami. Meski awalnya kami menolak keras namun kami tetap saja harus kalah dan menjalankannya. Itu yang membuatku semakin merindukannya. Kami berada satu panggung namun sudah tidak bisa lagi bermanja dengannya. Poor us.

l

l

Tersadar dari spacing out yang baru saja kulakukan, kupaksakan tubuh lelah ini ke kamarku. Menuju tempat tidur yang terlihat tidak kosong, nampak sesosok namja yang sedang terlelap diatasnya. Ada namja tampan yang masih sibuk di dunia mimpinya. Namja yang sudah membuat hariku selalu indah, namja yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku selama lebih dari 5 tahun, namja yang selalu mengisi hatiku. Donghae. Namja Mokpo yang sangat kusayangi. Bukankah dia tidur dikamarnya dengan Leeteuk hyung. Seingatku, dia baru saja datang dari LA. Kami yang sedang diberi liburan beberapa hari oleh managemen kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan liburan. Seperti yang diketahui oleh para ELF. Yesung hyung berjalan-jalan dengan dongsaengnya yang dilakukannya hanya disekitaran Korea saja namun dengan pemandangan yang tidak mengecewakan. Kalau aku sendiri memutuskan untuk berlibur dengan Ryewook dan Kyuhyun ke Yunani. Kenapa kami hanya berlibur bertiga? Entahlah, mungkin karena seringnya fanservis yang kami lakukan membuat kami semakin dekat satu sama lain. Bukan berarti selama ini kami tidak dekat. Tentu saja kami selalu dekat satu sama lain dengan member Super Junior lainnya namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan kami akhir-akhir ini yang mengharuskan kami sering-sering melakukan Kyuhyuk moment dan Eunwook moment. Terlebih kami termasuk orang yang sangat hyperaktif di Super Junior. Ini semakin membuat kami semakin dekat. Kami memutuskan berlibur bertiga untuk menyalurkan kegilaan kami.

l

Kembali ke namja fishy ini. Kenapa dia bisa ada dikamarku? Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di ranjangku? Seharusnya dia ada dikamarnya di lantai 11 dengan Leeteuk hyung. Tidakkah Teuki hyung akan mencarinya karena khawatir? Senang sekali membuat Leeteuk hyung khawatir, eoh. Fishy pabo.

Kudekati tubuh namja fishy yang masih terlelap itu. Kutatap matanya yang terpejam dengan mulutnya yang bergumam kecil. Membuatnya lucu dan tampan sekaligus. Dengan sangat perlahan kudekati tubuhnya, tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman segera kuraih tangannya dan dengan lembut kuletakkan diatas pinggangku dan meletakkan kepalaku di dadanya, setelah mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Aku sangat merindukannya. Kesibukannya dan kesibukkanku membuatku gila, gila karena hal itu sangat menghambat kami untuk bisa bersama dalam jangka waktu yang tak bisa dibilang singkat. Kami hanya bisa bertemu saat latihan atau menjelang perform dan setelah itu, kami langsung disibukkan dengan aktifitas kami masing-masing. Sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya. Bogoshippo …

Seolah tahu apa yang kulakukan, Donghae segera mengeratkan tangannya dipinggangku dan membuatku semakin melesakkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Tak lama kurasakan kecupan ringan di ujung kepalaku. Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Baru pulang, dear?", ucapnya dengan suara parau karena baru saja terbangun.

"Aku membangunkanmu? Mianheyo. Tidurlah,,, kau pasti lelah. Jeongmal mianheyo,,, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu…", ucapku penuh sesal pada Donghae sambil mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Aniya,,justru aku memang sengaja ingin menjemputmu.."

"Sengaja menjemputku? Oedigga?"

"Tadi dalam mimpiku, aku baru saja melihat sosok namja yang sangat manis dengan rambut pirang dan gummy smile yang bisa menghipnotisku dan melumpuhkanku baru saja hadir dalam mimpiku. Hadir dengan raut wajah lelah jelas menghiasi wajah imutnya. Hal itu sangat menggangguku, karena itu aku mendekatinya dan ternyata aku mendapati bahwa namja manis itu kau, namun kau hanya muncul sesaat. Karena itu aku putuskan menjemput nae princess menjelajah dunia mimpi kita yang hanya bisa dihuni oleh kita berdua, tanpa gangguan dari orang lain karena hanya aku yang boleh menikmati semua keindahan yang ada pada dirimu. Menikmati apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padamu saat Dia menciptakanmu karena kau hanya milikku. Betul kan dear?"

.

Blush

.

.

Hanya dengan ucapan sederhana itu mampu membuatku terserang penyakit jantung, bagaimana tidak? Kerja jantungku 2 kali lebih keras dari biasanya, jika itu dibiarkan begitu saja bukankah akan menyebabkan penyakit yang membahayakan? Aku hanya bisa menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang mulai menghiasai pipiku. Berusaha menutupi darinya. Kudengar dia terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap lembut punggungku. Hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini chagiy? Nanti Leeteuk hyung mencarimu. Nanti dia mengkhawatirkanmu." Mengindahkan mukaku yang terasa semakin hangat karena pelukan dan usapan lembut juga rona pipi yang kupastikan masih menghiasi pipi tirus dan pucatku ini, aku berusaha untuk mengingatkannya. Bukannya aku tak senang dia ada dikamarku dan memelukku dengan erat seperti saat ini. Aku sangat menyukai dan sangat merindukan waktu-waktu seperti ini tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois dengan hanya mementingkan kesenangan pribadi dan merepotkan member lain, terutama Leeteuk hyung. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya dan aku tidak mau menambah lagi hanya karena namjaku ini.

Kudengar dia berdengus kecil membuatku sontak mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut imut menandakan dia sedang kesal. Merajuk manja eoh? Tapi apa yang salah? Kenapa dia harus merajuk? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? "Eh, waeyo chagiy? Apa aku salah?"

Donghae hanya diam saja, semakin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sepertinya tadi dia berkeinginan untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang tadi sempat terpotong dengan kehadiranku namun keinginannya itu harus ditunda karena pertanyaanku tadi. Dia sangat lelah. Mianhe chagiy. Maafkan aku yang tidak pengertian padamu tapi aku hanya tak ingin Leeteuk hyung khawatir terlebih kau itu dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Chagiy..." rajukku padanya.

Kembali terdengar dengusan kecil dari Donghae. Membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pelan bibirnya yang masih dipoutkan itu. Manis. Aku merindukan rasa manis dari bibir Donghae. Manis dan lembut yang memabukkanku. Membuatku untuk terus melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Seperti yang kulakukan ini. Ingin kembali merasakan manisnya, aku kembali membali mengecup kilat bibirnya, berkali-kali. Hingga yang kesekian kalinya, entah yang keberapa, kuputuskan untuk berhenti mengecup bibir manisnya dan bertanya lagi padanya.

Namun saat hendak menjauhkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan memisahkan bibirku dengan bibirnya namun kepalaku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tangan Donghae menahan tengkukku untuk menjauhkan wajahku. Dia menahan kepalaku sehingga membuat bibirku yang sempat sedikit menjauh menjadi saling menempel kembali. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang hanya menyentuh sesaat karena aku hanya mengecupnya kilat tapi beberapa kali. Untuk kali ini bibir kami menempel dengan waktu yang lama. Masing-masing dari kami hanya berdiam diri saja, berusaha menyampaikan apa yang kami rasakan. Saling merasakan kelembutan dari masing-masing bibir kami.

"Bogoshippoyo nae anchovy, jeongmal bogoshippoyo baby... Saat ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan nae anchovy jadi jangan membahas hal lain, baik perkerjaan terlebih kau harus menyebutkan namja ataupun yeoja lain. Biarkan kali ini aku memonopolimu. Biarkan kali ini aku egois. Kali ini aku hanya ingin yang keluar dari bibir manismu ini hanya tentangku, bukan hal lain atau orang lain. Jadi jangan lakukan apa yang tak ingin ku dengar dan kulihat. Dont dare you!" ucap Donghae sambil menatap lembut mataku dan telapak tangan kokohnya yang masih melekat dipipiku sembari ibu jarinya yang tidak berhenti mengusap. Manik mata dark brownnya yang menghipnotisku yang seolah menarik paksa tubuhku untuk semakin jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Huah,,tampannya nae fishy.

"Nado nae fishy. Aku bukannya tak ingin menikmati moment berdua kita, aku sangat menginginkan dan merindukannya. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir karena kau. Kalau saja bisa aku juga ingin egois untuk bisa memonopolimu sepenuhnya namun aku tau itu tak mungkin. Aku tak mau Leeteuk hyung mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Aku tak mau dia kelimpungan mencarimu. Arraso?"

"Uh, kau itu. Baru saja aku bilang untuk tidak mengucapkan namja lain tapi kau malah menyebutkan nama Teuki hyung. Apa kau lebih merindukannya daripada kau merindukanku? Kalau kau lebih merindukan Teuki hyung naik saja kelantai atas dan temui Teuki hyung, bukan disini denganku. Karena disini hanya ada pabo namja." Donghae langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga memunggungiku. Sontak membuatku terkejut. Langsung kupeluk tubuh kekarnya dari belakang. Uuh, nae baby fishy kalau sudah mengambek dan merajuk akan sulit untuk membujuknya. Padahal saat ini aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengannya tapi kalau dia merajuk seperti ini bisa hilang sudah harapanku. Pabo Hyukjae. Harusnya kau patuhi saja keinginannya kalau tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya. Huuh, paboya anchovy.

Kupeluk erat tubuh Donghae dari belakang dengan erat. Kulesakkan wajahku dan mengusap-ngusap kecil di punggung tegapnya. Dapat kurasaakan tubuh Donghae yang sedikit bergelinjang. Geli mungkin. Mollayo. Yang kutahu saat ini aku harus mengembalikan mood nae namja. Kuangkat wajahku dari punggungnya dan kuletakkan daguku di pundaknya masih dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. "Mianhe chagiy, jeongmal mianhe.. Jangan marah ne.. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi jadi jangan marah lagi ne.. Katanya kau ingin memonopoli aku? Kalau kau marah seperti ini mana bisa aku bermanja-manja denganmu. Mianhe chagiyya.. Hari ini aku milikmu sepenuhnya jadi jangan marah lagi ne..."

Kurasakan lengan kekarnya diletakkan diatas lengan rampingku kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap padaku. Matanya menatap teduh dengan senyum lembutnya yang juga ikut menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Ne baby,,aku tak pernah bisa marah denganmu lagipula aku tak benar-benar marah kok padamu. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja." Cengiran jelas terukir di bibir tebalnya membuatku kesal. Kali ini aku yang berdengus kecil dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirku. Melihat ini Donghae bukannya membujuk tapi justru terkekeh kecil. "Jangan seperti itu baby, kau tau kalau kau tak akan terlihat seram dimataku tapi justru semakin membuatmu terlihat semakin imut. Kau tau itu kan baby.."

Blush.

Lagi-lagi Donghae membuat pipiku kembali memerah. Uuh, kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa ganti merajuk padanya seperti tadi dia sedang merajuk. Aku tak pernah berhasil karena pasti akan langsung luluh dengan rayuan gombalnya, tapi aku suka. Donghae mengecup bibirku kilat dan kembali menatap tajam mataku. Kulihat dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sangat perlahan. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati setiap hembusan nafas yang keluar. Aku hanya melihatnya saja. Seolah terhipnotis oleh semua gerakannya.

"Kau tahu baby? Aku sakit."

"Hah? Kau sakit? Sakit apa chagiy? Apa yang sakit?" sontak aku menempelkan punggung tanganku ke keningnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas? Lalu mana yang sakit? Donghae yang tahu kalau aku terlihat kebingungan dengan ucapannya hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengambil tanganku yang tadi memegang keningnya yang kemudian meletakkan tanganku di dada kirinya. Terdengar detak jantungnya yang keras. Namun ini masih belum cukup menjelaskan. Aku semakin mengernyit heran. Mana yang sakit? Dadanya?

"Bukan sakit dalam arti sebenarnya baby.. Kau yang sangat perhatian padaku juga pada member lain, kau yang tak pernah hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, kau yang selalu mengutamakan kepentingan bersama diatas egomu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Kau bisa rasakan detak jantungku? Jantungku berdetak lebih extra saat aku sedang bersamamu dan hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kali ini, detik ini, saat ini jantungku berdetak jauh lebih sering dari biasanya. Kau tau mengapa?" Donghae terdiam sesaat dan menatap wajahku kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahku. Aku yang masih belum tahu maksud dari pembicaraanya hanya bisa menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. "Karena kau, nae baby. Hanya kau seorang yang bisa membuatnya berdetak cepat dan karena semua perhatianmu kepadaku membuatku semakin jatuh kedalam pesonamu dan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Hatiku yang kecil ini tak mampu menampung semua cinta dan perhatian yang kau berikan padaku dan itu yang membuatku dadaku sakit. Sakit karena aku semakin mencintaimu dan semakin membuatku takut akan kehilanganmu. Takut. Aku tak akan sanggup jika itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Karena kau itu nafasku, kau itu udara bagiku, kau itu penopang hidupku, kau yang memberikan kehidupan di jantungku dan ditubuhku. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ne..."

Tanpa kusadari sudut mataku telah mengeluarkan air mata. Bahagia. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Donghae, namja yang kucintai dan kali ini dia juga telah berhasil membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan hanya dia tapi harus ku akui kalau aku juga semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jemari Donghae yang masih menempel di pipiku mulai mengusap lembut air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mataku. Namja yang sempurna ini milikku, hanya milikku. Meski dia akan berdekatan dengan namja atau yeoja lainnya, itu hanyalah sebuah akting, hanya sebuah kontrak. Berbeda denganku. Donghae itu mutlak milikku. Wajah tampannya terus tersenyum membuat aku ikut tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang kumiliki untuk namja terbaik dalam hidupku.

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Perlahan Donghae mempersempit jarak wajah kami. Semakin dekat. Kulihat wajah tampannya yang semakin dekat. Reflek membuatku menutup mataku. Menanti sesuatu datang. Dapat kurasakan nafas Donghae yang lembut dipermukaan wajahku. Hingga akhirnya bisa kurasakan lembut bibir manis yang merupakan candu bagiku kembali menempel sempurna di bibirku. Hanya menempel untuk menyalurkan segala rasa yang kami rasakan.

Hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk memagut lembut bibirku. Dia mengulum lembut bibir bawahku membuat aku langsung terbuai dan ikut mengulum lembut bibir atasnya. Manis yang memang selalu kurasakan saat aku mengecup bibirnya semakin kurasakan saat ini. Ingin merasakan manis ini lagi dan lagi membuatku semakin bersemangat mengulum lembut bibir kenyalnya. Dapat kurasakan bibir Donghae yang masih asyik dengan bibirku bawahku. Tangan kiri yang tadi digunakan untuk menahan kepalaku kini turun di tengkukku. Mengusap lembut tengkukku yang membuat tubuhku merinding dan bergelinjang geli. Sedangkan tanganya yang lain yang sedari tadi berada dipinggangku langsung dilingkarkan erat sehingga membuat tubuhku semakin mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Sontak kedua tanganku terangkat dan mengalungkannya pada leher Donghae. Menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menjauh. Jemariku mulai menyusup diantara helai rambutnya. Mengacak rambut gelapnya. Memintanya untuk terus dan terus mengulum lembut bibirku.

Tak lama kurasakan dia mulai mengusap lembut permukaan dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahku. Aku mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Donghae. Langsung saja aku membuka mulutku. Donghae yang mengetahui permukaan bibirku yang terbuka langsung saja melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milikku. Menyelusuri seluruh permukaan mulutku. Lidahnya yang terlatih itu mulai mengusap lembut permukaan atas mulutku dan juga mengabsen seluruh permukaan gigi dan juga gusiku. Terkadang lidahnya juga menekan lembut lidahku dan menghisapnya lembut. Mengajak lidahku untuk saling membelit dan bertautan. Donghae mengubah posisinya ke arah kiri dan aku mengikutinya membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Saliva terlihat mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirku. Entah saliva siapa, saliva kami yang sudah saling bercampur. "Eengh,,,," tanpa sadar suara desahan mengalun lembut. Aku sangat merindukannya dan tak ingin dia menghentikan ciuman kami yang soft, deep and passionate.

Seolah lupa dengan kebutuhan dasar manusia yaitu bernafas kami seolah lupa akan hal itu. Kami tidak ingin hubungan ini terputus begitu saja. Namun karena kebutuhan akan oksigen yang semakin mendesak kami. Paru-paruku yang sudah sangat mengempis dan seolah berteriak akan kebutuhan oksigen membuatku dengan sangat terpaksa melepaskan tanganku dari helai lembut rambutnya dan beralih menepuk dadanya. Memberi tahu untuk berhenti dan dia yang sadar akan isyaratku langsung menghentikannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Nafasku yang terengah-engah dan memburu, seolah aku baru saja melakukan lari maraton 10km

Namun Donghae belum berhenti, dia mulai beranjak turun mengecup rahangku dan mulai turun ke leher ku. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk erat pinggangku mulai beranjak dan mulai menyusup kedalam kaosku dan mengusap lembut punggungku. Sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk menjelajah leherku hingga colar bone yang nampak menonjol karena kaos yang sudah disingkap oleh Donghae. Mengecup lembut, menghisap keras hingga berwarna kemerahan yang tidak mungkin akan bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat kemudian mengecup perlahan. Dilakukannya berulang kali.

Sudah mulai bosan dengan leherku, Donghae kembali meraup bibirku dan mulai mengulum bibirku. Kembali berusaha merajai rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Saliva yang semakin tercampur. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman ini. Nampak seutas benang saliva yang tercipta diantara kami. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangannya yang berada di tengkukku beralih pada pipiku dan mengusap lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan kembali mengecup bibirku. Kali ini hanya menempelkan saja, tanpa lumatan tanpa hisapan.

"Aku harus berhenti sampai sini saja. Kalau aku tak berhenti sekarang aku jamin pasti tidak bisa menghentikannya nanti sedangkan tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan tahap berikutnya. Kau juga pasti lelah kan baby?" matanya mengerling nakal padaku dan senyumannya yang pervert ikut menghiasi wajahnya. Membuatku kembali merona merah. Siapa yang pervert sebetulnya? Aku atau dirinya? Kenapa semua orang berpikiran bahwa aku yang yadong padahal sesungguhnya semua virus yadong itu kudapatan darinya. Uuh, Donghae pervert namja. Kupukul pelan dadanya dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat didadanya. Kurasakan Donghae terkekeh kecil. Meledekku eoh? Uurgh...

Donghae kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggangku dan membuatku semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. "Tidurlah baby.. Kau pasti lelah dan mengantuk. Kita sambung lagi mimpiku tadi yang sempat terpotong dan mengenai Teuki hyung tak usah khawatir karena aku tadi sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya kalau aku akan tidur dikamarmu. Sepertinya nanti appa akan menemani umma dikamar. Kau tau apa pesan Teuki hyung padaku? Jangan terlalu kasar sampai-sampai kau terlalu lelah meski hanya untuk berdiri. Kekekeke.. Kalau saja aku punya tenaga lebih pasti aku akan kesulitan mengikuti pesannya."

"Yaa,,sampai kapan kau akan menggodaku. Sudahlah. Katanya kau lelah dan mengantuk. Tidurlah."

"Ne... Jumuseyo baby.."

"Jumuseyo nae namja.."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Fishy namja yang saat ini sedang memelukku lembut sehingga membuatku merasa sangat nyaman, perasaan yang selalu muncul saat dia memelukku erat, perasaan selalu terlindungi olehnya. Hal ini membuatku semakin melesakkan kepalaku didadanya dan mengeratkan lenganku di pinggangnya. Dan sangat mungkin hal ini akan membuatnya bingung karena aku tak biasanya aku bertingkah seperti ini. Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak terlalu diambil pusing olehnya karena dapat kurasakan tangannya yang juga melingkar semakin erat. Dapat kurasakan juga kecupan-kecupan lembut di pucuk kepalaku. Huah,,aku sangat menyukai saat seperti ini. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti berputar agar aku bisa menikmati waktu-waktu bersamanya untuk seterusnya. Saat-saat manis yang selalu bisa kudapatkan saat bersamanya. Merasa kehilangan moment kebersamaan kami dan aku sangat merindukkannya.

* * *

.

END

.

* * *

.

.

.

hai,,hai,,annyeong..

author sarap nongol lagi bawa fanfict abal nan gagal lagi..

maafkan semua keabalan yang terjadi pada fict ini..

yakinlah,,keabalan bukan pada mata reader tpi pada author sarap..

kekekeke,,,,

yang udah mau baca makasih banget.. *bighug n kissu* #lempar kolor tetem

yang ampe mau tinggalin pesen lebih makasih lagi.. *bow bareng eunhyuk #lempar exo

makasih-makasih wat semuany..

maaf bnget wat yang udah baca fict ak sebelumny y 'tragedy of love' ada kesalahan ketik di dalamnya.

ada penggambaran karakter 'kepala besar' tapi akhirny menyebut nama 'yoochun'

ini murni kesalahan author karena memang awalny mau pake cast yewook tp ditengah cerita mendadak ganti peran jadi yoosu jadi pendiskripsiannya terlewatkan..

mianhe,,

wat yg udah review **desroschan**, **SSungMine**,**SparKSomniA0321**, **heeli**, **Shim Agassi**, **yantiheenim** dan **Kim Soo Hyun**.

makasih bnget udah review tp sekedar informasi kalau itu critanya udah end..

kalo masalah sekuel author gk janji ya,,tergantung dapet inspirasi ato gak..

atau kalu reader berminat nyumbang ide mungkin gk masalah, biar ak jadikan sekuelnya..

mianhe...

.

baiklah akhir kata cuma satu yang mau ku bilang.  
.

mind to review?

*lambai2 bareng teukjaebumtae*


End file.
